Talk:Bastard
Special Effects Noticed considerable ammo regeneration with mine, screenshot to follow. Ammo regen + huge clip capacity = I win! Longsight 02:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) -- :The ammo regen is from hax. It's got parts from a Tediore Protector pistol, some SMG parts, and whatever is giving it x4 incendiary which rifles can't get. --Raisins 14:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Noted and sold.Longsight 15:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Rifles can actually get x4 incendiary...I found a machine gun with my soldier right before Mad Mel (not sure which playthrough) and it had x4 incendiary. Was quite helpful. I'll upload it's stats to the proper table later, when I can. -- 12:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::No rifles CANNOT have x4 incendiary, a rifle with x4 incendiary is ALWAYS going to be a S+S Draco, which is recognizable for being the only machine gun with x4 incendiary and an added clip size of something 96-100. TreeJs Notice fun they may be hax do not belong anywhere in this wiki. this wiki is about collecting information pertaining to the actual game Borderlands. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 22:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't aware, still new to the whole weapon generation mechanics thing. A friend gave it to me in good faith in a coop game.Longsight 15:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: They're legit. Yeti Yeti 22:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Varieties Should probably use this table due to the ability to sort. Legit? I was given a shattering bastard today that has a damage rating of 400 but a section on this talk page above implies that shattering bastards are all non legit so is it or not? :Torgue Bastards can be legit, I've had one drop from a Lance Engy in Old Haven a few days ago. The discussion above was in response to an assumption that just because "your friend" or whoever gave you the gun, it MUST be legit, after all the game created it. Wrong. :Do post a screenshot of it anyway, it would be a contribution to the wiki nonetheless. --Nagamarky 08:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Here it is > :Seems a little powerful/expensive to be a legit level 3 wep. But you'll know for sure with ye olde patch 1.3 IMonkoii 07:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I just got one earlier after taking out Crawmerax on the 360. Same stats as that for acc. and fire, but a 504 for damage. These things aren't a joke. If need be I'll bring in a SS of it. 00Average 04:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Notice the +199% Damage in the Description box.http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 17:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Shattering Bastard and other "Naturally Occurring" Varieties found this the other day: Got 3 Bastards farming Crawmerax over the weekend - Steel, Scoped, and Shattering. (Shattering posted in the chart above.) All 3 had Torgue_1 material. The Steel had the Corrosive accessory while both the Scoped and Shattering had the Shattering accesssory. -- MeMadeIt 11:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I found the Deathly Bastard a few days ago... Has anyone else ever seen a the Deathly variety before? I know that it is legit, but it just chews through enemies like mad I'm just wondering why I have never seen the Deathly prefix before. Anyways, I posted the stats up above on the chart - Uberorb 13:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, deathly requires the deathly accessory and cannot be material 3, which makes it somewhat rare. You can have say a Steel bastard (steel overwrites deathly) that has the deathly accessory and bonuses minus the one from the deathly prefix. Freed23 03:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Frantic Bastard Found a frantic bastard over the weekend on a crawmerax run. I haven't seen any of these on this wiki so i will post picture later. Pimps'N'Giggles 11:39, April 19, 2010 (UTC) TCH590 Frantic Bastard: level 60, 338 dam, 67.0 acc, 10.4 rof, 62 mag. Notes: +90% damage, +38 magazine size, +43% fire rate. (Would have posted stats in varieties chart but mobile wouldn't let me. Feel free to post this) --Pimps'N'Giggles 23:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Constant Accuracy? Does anyone have a legit Bastard that doesn't have 67.0 acc? Because I was looking at the Bastards I have in my bank, and all the ones on the wiki, and all of them have 67.0. Anyone want to disprove me? Because this could be another red text effect, kinda. Spaphrenchie 01:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I might have a Legit bastard that has more accuracy, will check and see, dont have a screenshot at the moment, but got it on a C-max run. ZuluWarrior Mkay thanks. Just curious. :) Spaphrenchie 20:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Same Accuracy as all the other ones out there, Different damaage to any other ones on the wiki though, so i will upload a screenshot when i get the chance. ZuluWarrior Well unless the main article picture is a mod, then my theory is proven incorrect. Spaphrenchie 03:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ____ The number 7 example on this page looks odd to me. It has a sight in the picture, but no zoom quality is listed on the item card, even though there is room. Any experts on that?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Item card can only display five lines of text; the red text takes up two lines already, so the zoom is being "pushed" off screen by the red text. Skeve613 05:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC)